Crise de réalisme
by Math'L
Summary: OS. 'Ça te prend à l'estomac. La douleur passe d'un organe à l'autre. Ça s'insinue dans les veines, ça se mélange à ton sang, ça atteint tout le corps. Les muscles se contractent, les larmes coulent, ça donne envie de vomir. ' Au cœur de la nuit, Hermione souffrait. Tout le monde respecte les blessures physiques. Mais les douleurs psychologiques, on les tait.


**Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

**Notes : Quelques fois, je m'épate moi-même. Faire 2 OS dans une même journée.**

**Bref, l'idée m'est venue lors d'un trajet et me tenait à cœur. Parce que je sais pas pour vous, mais des crises comme celles-ci, j'en ai faite quelques unes. Il m'arrive même d'en faire encore aujourd'hui. Et on a toujours l'impression qu'on est seul(e) à les faire. Ma meilleure amie m'a pourtant affirmé que ça lui arrivait aussi. Alors si ça nous arrive à nous deux, ça doit bien arriver à d'autres. **

**J'en profite d'ailleurs pour remercier mes amies, qui ne liront jamais ce message. Pour toutes les fois où elles m'ont consolées. Sans vous, je sais pas ce que je serais devenue. Je sais, je suis sentimentale mais j'ai le droit parce que pour écrire ce texte, j'ai fouillé dans mes anciens écrits et j'ai réussi à me faire pleurer. Y'a des fois où je suis vraiment trop forte … **

**On se retrouve en bas les loulous ! **

Ce soir-là, Hermione ne se sentait pas bien. Pas physiquement mais mentalement. Elle était fatiguée. La journée avait été longue, elle avait l'impression que ses amis n'avaient pas fait attention à elle et que le collège entier faisait des remarques méchantes quand elle avait le dos tourné.

Il était 21 heures et même si c'était tôt, elle décida de rejoindre son lit. Elle fit un signe mi-au revoir, mi-laissez moi tranquille à Harry et Ron et monta dans le dortoir des filles. L'avantage de l'heure, c'est qu'elle était seule. Elle prit son pyjama le plus doux, une serviette et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle resta longtemps sous la douche, l'air chaud embaumant une odeur d'orchidée et doucement, les larmes commencèrent à couler doucement le long de ses joues. Elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi elle pleurait mais elle était consciente qu'à ce moment-là, toute la volonté du monde n'aurait pas permise de les retenir. Et finalement, les larmes devinrent des sanglots. De plus en plus violents, la faisant hoqueter. Elle décida de sortir de la douche et évita son reflet dans le miroir. Elle savait son visage rouge, ses yeux gonflés. Elle n'avait pas besoin que son image lui rappelle qu'elle n'était pas belle. L'Hermione habituelle aurait fait remarquer que personne n'est joli après avoir pleurée mais justement, l'Hermione habituelle avait décidé de prendre des vacances. Elle réfléchit deux secondes à l'idée de trouver Ginny pour pouvoir pleurer sur son épaule et puis elle décida qu'elle était censée être forte. En plus, qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait à son amie ? La journée a été longue, je suis moche quand j'ai pleuré (une voix perfide dans sa tête lui dit qu'elle pouvait bien enlever le « quand j'ai pleuré ») alors j'ai besoin de toi ? C'était pathétique. Elle était pathétique. Et ce constat fit redoubler ses sanglots. Elle se dépêcha de se glisser dans son lit avec des paquets de mouchoirs et lança un sort d'insonorisation. Hors de question que quelqu'un la surprenne.

L'Hermione rationnelle refit surface. Elle tenta de lister ce qui n'allait pas. C'était sa technique. Faire la liste des problèmes, trouver une solution. Alors elle réfléchit. Elle n'était pas belle. Ses cheveux, touffus, partaient dans tous les sens. Elle n'était pas mince, elle pouvait avoir un sacré coup de fourchette quand ses plats préférés étaient devant ses yeux et avait un gros faible pour les pâtisseries. Malheureusement, elle préférait les livres au sport, ce qui avait pour conséquences de faire apparaître un petit bidon au-dessus de ses abdos formés on-ne-sait-comment et de lui donner du mal à rentrer dans ses jeans à cause de ses cuisses. Son acné variait mais il arrivait souvent qu'un gros bouton profite de la faveur de la nuit pour apparaître inopinément. En plus, comme il la gêné, elle y touchait, le faisant enfler et devenir douloureux. Elle avait toujours l'impression qu'on ne voyait que ça et que son visage ne se résumait qu'à cette infection. Elle avait plusieurs fois tenté de se maquiller mais elle avait toujours l'impression de ne pas être à sa place, de tenter de copier et que tout le monde se moquerait d'elle. Aussi, elle se mettait régulièrement du maquillage, et après maintes péripéties comme le mascara dans l'œil ou le fond de teint étalé inégalement, elle finissait par se démaquiller. Et par être de mauvaise humeur car triste. Elle avait pris la résolution d'arrêter d'essayer mais elle savait que ça ne durerait pas. Régulièrement, elle décidait d'être plus féminine, moins coincée dans ses bouquins, mais sa personnalité revenait toujours au galop. Et entre dormir et s'habiller, elle préférait dormir. Entre une paire de bottes plates et des chaussures à talons, elle préférait les confortables. La dernière fois qu'elle avait essayée les talons, elle s'était tordue la cheville deux fois dans sa chambre et la descente des escaliers avaient été si périlleuse qu'elle était remontée remettre des chaussures dans lesquelles elle était à l'aise.

Et puis, le point noir, c'était l'absence d'homme dans sa vie. Enfin, elle avait Harry et Ron mais ils étaient ses amis. Dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de petit-amis était un euphémisme. Sa vie sentimentale correspondait au néant. Elle ne comptait que Viktor Krum et elle-même hésité à le prendre en compte car ils n'étaient pas ensemble par réelles affinités. Même si, quand elle y réfléchissait, elle se disait qu'elle ne voulait pas forcément un petit-ami, elle voulait juste qu'on la remarque pour autre chose qu'être intello. Elle voulait lire l'intérêt, voir même le désir dans les yeux des garçons qu'elle croisait. Elle voulait que quelqu'un la protège, comprenne qu'elle n'était pas tout le temps forte mais lui dise que ça ne faisait pas d'elle une faible. Elle voulait pouvoir se réfugier dans les bras de quelqu'un qui lui dirait qu'elle ne serait plus jamais seule parce que lui était là. Elle savait que c'était idyllique mais elle voulait juste compter pour quelqu'un. Elle voulait que quelqu'un l'aime, entièrement, infiniment. Elle voulait pouvoir discuter avec ses amies d'amour sans que l'une d'entre elle ne fasse remarquer qu'elle n'en savait pas grand-chose. Elle voulait pouvoir faire une soirée filles sans qu'à un moment donné, son néant sentimental n'arrive sur le tapis, sans que quelqu'un ne dise qu'elle pourrait s'arranger un peu ou être moins dans ses bouquins, que ça aiderait. Sans que personne ne lui demande avec une voix hypocrite comme elle le vivait. _Merveilleusement bien, tu vois, je suis la joie de vivre incarnée._

Alors elle pleurait encore et encore. Elle pleurait à n'en plus pouvoir voir ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne pleurait à en avoir mal. Et elle avait mal. C'était diffus. C'était ses doigts qui se contractaient de manière spasmodique. C'était ses orteils qui se pliaient. C'était ses biceps qui se durcissaient. Comme si son corps entier essayait de faire sortir toute la douleur d'être celle qu'elle est. Elle se griffait les bras, s'arrachait les cheveux. Pas violemment. Juste assez pour se faire la réflexion que l'avantage d'une plaie physique, ouverte, c'est qu'un antiseptique et un pansement plus tard, c'était réglé. Une coupure, on la voyait, on la soignait. Tout le monde respectait votre douleur. Alors que pleurer parce qu'on se trouve laide, c'était le summum du pathétique. Il y avait tellement de gens dans le monde qui avaient des raisons de pleurer, et elle, … Elle se donnait envie de gerber. Et cette prise de conscience la faisait pleurer encore plus.

Et puis, au bout d'un moment qui sembla une éternité, elle décida que dormir était la meilleure chose à faire. Alors elle essuya ses yeux, se moucha, attacha ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval serrée pour qu'ils ne l'embêtent pas. Elle se glissa sous la couverture en position fœtale, elle attrapa son mp3 trafiqué et mis sa playlist de musiques lentes, assez fort pour faire taire les sons du monde extérieur. Et dans cette solitude, juste avant de s'endormir, elle imagina deux bras qui la serraient contre un torse, lui laissant un sentiment fugace de sécurité. Elle s'efforça de ne pas réfléchir au pathétisme de cette action imaginée et s'endormit, bercée par les respirations de quelqu'un inexistant.

oOo

Quand elle se leva le lendemain matin, Hermione eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Quand elle les vit bouffis dans le miroir, elle se rappela de sa crise d'hystérie la veille. Elle se souvenait s'être fait la réflexion qu'elle pourrait en parler à Ginny. Mais à la lumière du jour, sa crise, ses larmes semblaient loin. Ses problèmes n'étaient pas réglés mais le soleil permettait d'en faire abstraction. Elle se demanda comment elle avait pour se mettre dans un tel état pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. Une partie d'elle-même lui rappela que ce n'était pas la première fois et que si elle s'était mise dans un tel état, c'est qu'inconsciemment, ça la touchait. Elle décida de faire taire la petite voix et se prépara. Elle enfila son uniforme avec une paire de ballerines. Elle attacha ses cheveux dans un chignon très serré et elle descendit dans la Salle Commune. Elle y trouva Harry, Ron et Ginny qui s'inquiétèrent immédiatement de ses yeux bouffis et de son teint pâle. Elle leur répondit qu'elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir. Elle vit les deux garçons hocher la tête mais capta le regard sceptique de sa meilleure amie. Elle se dit qu'elle était bonne pour quelques questions de la part de la rousse, ce qui lui fit plaisir. Elle comptait assez pour qu'on s'inquiète pour elle. Quelqu'un savait qu'elle n'était pas toujours forte et était là pour la retenir si elle tombait. Harry lui proposa de descendre prendre le petit déjeuner et quand elle acquiesça, ils entendirent le ventre de Ron grogner. C'est en éclatant de rire qu'ils sortirent de la Salle Commune. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas jolie mais apparemment, elle était assez intéressante et attachante pour avoir des amis en or. Il faudrait un jour qu'elle leur dise à quel point elle les aimait et tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle, même s'ils n'en avaient pas conscience. Et pour les autres problèmes de sa vie, ça allait s'arranger. Elle y penserait un autre jour. Lors d'une autre crise.

**Voilà, la fin de ce court OS. **

**C'est la chose la plus personnelle que j'ai écris et posté. J'espère que ça vous a plu. **

**N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Ou même ce que vous avez sur le cœur. Ou ce que vous avez comme cours demain (perso : anglais, Langage C et … un troisième truc mais je sais plus ! ^^).**

**Vos commentaires m'encouragent à continuer et me donnent la banane !**

**Je vous embrasse !**

**Potterement vôtre**

**Math'**


End file.
